the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Granger
"Come with me. Come with me to the other side, where people are people again. ... If you won't join me, then you're all just another' thing''' standing in my way," '' -- Thomas to the group, before battling his former friends on the ruined bridge Thomas Granger, later known as Thomas Eden,' '''is a toddler who was born after the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios ''and a main character and later an antagonist in the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age''' Extension]]. He is the young son of Abigail Granger and Antony Eden and was conceived in the worst way possible as Eden interrogated his way down the Veteran Circle. Despite this, Abigail holds great love for her son and will protect him no matter what. Fifty years after the outbreak, with his mother having disappeared, Thomas learns of the horrific legacy of his father, the Monster of the East, and secretly falls under the wing of Manticore. Despite initially fighting for the Commonwealth in the war with the New Buckingham Corps, he proves to have little willpower and is driven insane by Manticore. He fashions his own baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire, betrays his group, and becomes a mentally unhinged serial killer. He gradually becomes a recurring antagonist during his series tenure, before finally serving as the primary antagonist of the episode Winter's Grasp. Overview Personality At the start of the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age' Extension]], Thomas is shown to be paranoid and at times narcissistic. Later in the series, however, Thomas' mental state devolves into almost pure insanity. Driven mad by tales of his father and the brainwashing of Joel, he becomes completely unhinged, fashioning his own version of his father's baseball bat and developing an addiction to narcotics. He begins talking to his bat, believing he is somehow communicating with his father, and he develops an obsession with it, most likely due to his drug addiction, paranoia, and inherent mental instability, rather than due to severe emotional trauma as was his father's case. Despite this, he makes efforts to keep his encrouching insanity at bay, including trying to save Hope's life by amputating her leg, albeit on an impulse. By the end of his mental rope, Thomas falls completely under Joel's influence and views everyone around him as his enemy, leading to him ambushing the group on a broken bridge and wanting to kill his former friends so they can die together, bring in an army of walkers to complete his task and horrifically scaring himself with his baseball bat. When the group try to help him, he declares that they are merely standing in his way. His hatred of Hope is only inflamed further, even extending to the other members of the group, leading to Henry's death. Having been defeated by the group, Thomas devolves into unbridled insanity, dying in a cluster of walkers while undergoing an emotional fit. Post-Apocalypse Season 32 'Take What's Mine' Season 35 'Of Pain and Suffering' Season 15 ('New Age' Extension) Death Killed by: * Himself (caused, suicide) * Zombies After killing Henry and unable to reach the rest of the group, Thomas realizes he will never be like his father and bashes himself in the forehead with his own bat repeatedly, caving his skull in. He falls into a cluster of walkers and is devoured as he laughs maniacally. Killed Victims * Samantha * Sid * Jessica * Sid's Son * Henry * 5 unnamed people * Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Trivia * He is the second character in the series universe that wields a barbed-wire baseball bat, the others being his father Antony Eden and Goldilocks. * Thomas's mental decline shows a similar trend to that of his father, albeit being far more pathological; it is more likely that Thomas is mentally ill, unlike his father, who succumbed to antagonism due to a combination of arrogance and trauma. ** He is the fourth antagonist whose actions can be explained by mental illness, the others being Hector Granger, Nathan Carlson and Connor Stanton. * A similarly-named character is mentioned in the Extended Universe as a former leader of the Federates, but he has no connection to Thomas Granger. Category:Characters Category:Granger Family Category:Born After Outbreak Category:Antagonists Category:Adams Air Force Base Category:Main Characters Category:Unknown Category:Drug Users Category:Deceased Characters